


Getting Off

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [37]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin watches and Makoto puts on a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off

He pulled away from the kiss and stood for a moment, considering the sight of the dazed young man lying over the desk before him, with his flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, clothes and hair in disarray. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, the bottom of it tented by his obvious arousal while his pants and trousers were already halfway down to his ankles. He looked good - it was a sight Rin could stare at all night and probably would have if his own erection straining in his own half undone trousers wasn’t making itself keenly known.

Rummaging in one of the drawers on the side, Rin brought out a sizable dildo and a bottle of lube and put them down with an audible thunk by the man’s head, gaining his immediate attention. Green eyes widened at the sight of the toy and then looked at him. It was easy to read the question there.

“I want you to bring yourself off, Makoto.” He undid his trousers, freeing his aching cock from its confines, and sat down on the desk chair, making himself comfortable. “I want you to do to yourself exactly what you want me to do to you. And I want you to give me a good show.”

Makoto raised himself to his elbows to look at him, eyes flitting between him and the objects on the table, some doubt or indecision in the way his teeth worried at his lip. And then he kicked off his trousers and pants with a flick of his long legs, decision apparently made as he reached for the lube. He bent his knees and spread his legs, bracing his heels at the edge of the desk, giving Rin an absolutely beautiful view of what was between them as he reached down to fondle himself with his lubed hands. As one hand played with his cock and balls, the other wandered lower to dip into the scrunch of his entrance and open it up with his fingers. He took his time there, preparing himself slowly until he was happy before he reached for the dildo and covered that in lube too.

Rin watched with a hound dog’s focus as Makoto pressed the tip of the toy to his pucker and pushed it in, slowly and relentlessly, captivated by the way his hole widened to accommodate it’s girth until it was buried to the hilt. He could see the muscles in the back of Makoto’s thighs shifting as he took the length of the toy, the way Makoto closed his eyes and bit his lip at the effort. As Makoto started slowly moving the toy, pulling it out and back in with short, shallow thrusts that he raised his hips to meet, Rin found himself stroking and squeezing his own cock to the same rhythm.

“Is that how you like it, Makoto?”

“Mmn, yeah.”

“Is that how you want me to fuck you?”

“Aaahn, yes. Like this, Rin, just like this.”

And as Makoto worked himself up, thrusting the dildo deeper and faster as he brought himself to completion, Rin found it more and more difficult to hold off his own climax. He squeezed the base of his dick to impede the sensation even as he watched Makoto peak with a loud moan, taking the toy as deep as it could go, squeezing his cock as it spurted. From where he was sitting, it was easy to the see Makoto’s asshole convulsing as his muscles spasmed in his orgasm and it was a sight he couldn’t turn his eyes away.

Spent, Makoto fell back against the desk breathing hard, his body slowly relaxing into a boneless state of post-orgasmic bliss that Rin had little intention of letting him ride out. With his inner muscles no longer constricting to hold onto it, the dildo slipped out of his ass and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Rin couldn’t help but think his ass looked empty without it and stood, lining his dick up to take its place, relishing Makoto’s shaky groan at the invasion. Nevertheless, Makoto clutched at him, hands fisted in the material of his shirt to pull him closer as Rin started moving his hips to replicate the way Makoto had fucked himself with the dildo.

“It’s my turn now.”


End file.
